Chasing Cars
by rustyspoons33
Summary: Just a shortish songfic about the marauders. No slash or anything. It's to the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Every time I hear that song I think of the marauders. Anyway, please R&R! If you do I'll love you forever.


Chasing Cars

Just a little drabble about the Marauders that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

The wind softly blew at his untidy hair, making it, if possible, messier than before. James Potter let out a long, contented sigh. He closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in the two weeks surrounding his NEWT exams. He was lying on his back, about ten yards away from the hulking shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

His best mates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were around him, cast out in the grass. The sun was slowly setting, and it was getting dimmer and dimmer. The first stars were just starting to come out. The four friends had lapsed into a peaceful silence, enjoying the breeze and each others company. There was only a week and a half left until they would graduate from the school that had been their home for 7 years.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_They're not enough_

After the sun had completely disappeared behind the vast forest Sirius broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll always be friends?" he asked in a soft voice. Peter looked over at him, confused.

"What kind of question is that, Padfoot?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I just mean…" he said slowly, "I mean…I don't know."

Silence fell over them again.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

James remembered, with a smile, his first prank with Sirius. Severus Snape had been the unfortunate victim. It was about the third week of their first year at Hogwarts. Most of the school was outside, clustered around the gardens. Snape had been off by himself, sitting against a tree and reading a book.

"Hey there, Sevvy!" a cheerful Sirius had said as he bounded merrily over to where Snape was sitting. Snape had looked up at him disdainfully.

"What do you want, Black?" he asked warily.

"Why, just to talk to you!" Sirius answered brightly. James was creeping up slowly and silently from behind Snape. Sirius was the distraction, you see.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Snape shot at him bitterly. Sirius put on a false look of hurt.

"Why Severus, that pains me. Here I am just coming to have a nice chat, and you have to verbally abuse me." James was directly behind Snape, and muttering a spell under his breath. His work done, he withdrew quickly into the crowd and disappeared. "I suppose I'll just leave you alone, then." Sirius continued, suppressing a laugh at the now very green Severus Snape. He turned around and bolted back to James, nearly crying with laughter. The look on Snape's face when he caught is reflection in a suit of armor several hours later had been worth the week of detention they received.

The memory of their first, albeit mediocre, prank brought a small smile to James's face.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Dozens of other memories of other pranks were filling James's head. He also remembered some of the crueler jokes he had played and had the good grace to feel very guilty about them. Lily had helped him realize what the difference between a harmless prank and plain cruelty was.

He remembered all the pranks and all the adventures he had had with his three best friends, but they weren't the memories he cherished the most. The memories he loved most were moments like this: just hanging out with his best friends. Talking about nothing and everything. He knew these would be the moments he would miss the most about Hogwarts.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Sirius?" James asked, looking over at his friend. He was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, and he was staring up at the stars.

"Hmm?" Sirius turned his head slightly to look at his friend.

"We'll always be friends." A worried look passed over Sirius's face.

"But what…" Sirius said slowly, his voice sounding pained. "What if…what if we don't all make it through this war?"

"We'll still be friends," James answered confidently.

"'Course we will," Remus added. Peter said nothing; it seemed he had fallen asleep.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"You guys really are my best mates." Sirius said, after a moment.

"We know, Padfoot."

The quiet settled over them again, and they slowly, one by one, drifted off to sleep.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

That was a little depressing to write! I'm not sure why. But anyway. Please PLEASE review! Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
